Angel
by nekodameyo
Summary: Trowa comes to a realisation about...


* * *

Angel

A sigh escaped my lips; when was I going to sort out my feelings? I knew that Quatre wouldn't understand. How could I expect him to when I'm not sure that I do? The only thing I know is that I want to be with him. I slid my gaze over to where my blonde angel was standing, and sniggered at myself, 'my angel'? A little possessive there, aren't we Trowa? I shook my head, trying to free it of all thoughts. It failed.

I jumped a little when a hand was gently placed on my shoulder, and didn't need to look to know that the hand belonged to Quatre. Why must he torment me? Doesn't he know how much I have to control myself to stop from touching him? Why is it all so complicated? Turning away from him I felt his hand slide off my shoulder. I knew that if I turned around there would be so much pain in his eyes that it would tear up my heart so I stayed where I was, looking at a screen monitor aboard the Peacemillion.

The thought that Quatre was hurting was killing me so I turned to face him. When I saw the pain in his eyes I felt as though someone had ripped my heart out and was squeezing the life out of right in front of my eyes.

"Gomen Quatre!" Quatre opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by the alarm sounding onboard the Peacemillion. Everybody look at each other and I couldn't help but feel there was something seriously wrong, even Heero looked puzzled which is always a bad sign.

The intercom sounded, telling us to report to the bridge immediately. The group made their way towards the exit but I held back sparing one glance at the monitor I had been 'looking', it was showing the progress of adapting Heavyarms for space use. I scanned it for the word I was looking for…'Complete'. It was at the bottom, what a relief! That means I can help the others. I didn't bother to turn the monitor off as I made my way to the bridge.

Just after my arrival Noin and Sally started giving us the details of the situation; a large army of mobile suits were being sent towards the colonies but we couldn't tell if White Fang or Oz had sent them. This wasn't important; the only thing that really mattered was that we protected the colonies. Once the coordinates had been sent to our Gundams we made our way to them, but unfortunately for Heero and the rest of us, Relena decided that she had a right to come with us, which always puts Heero in a bad mood. Nothing is worse than a cranky Heero; I don't know how Duo puts up with him. Personally I would rather fight Oz than deal with Heero in a bad mood.

She ran to Heero the moment he entered the bridge and glomped onto his arm for all she was worth. I noticed with some amusement that she had put herself between Heero and Duo, and the whole situation only caused me to smirk. Heero looked like a lost puppy that had something attached to him, and Relena was ignoring his attempts at removing her while tightening her grip. Duo looked extremely annoyed and was shooting Relena death glares that could have melted ice. I stopped smirking when I saw that Duo had turned his death glare towards me, and Heero had produced his own glare that was more frightening than Duo's, which I hadn't really thought was possible.

When we reached the hanger our Gundams were being stored in and Relena was still there, I sighed; it was defiantly having an effect on the couple. I looked at said couple that were trying to quietly sneak into the corner but failed as Relena threw herself at Heero, knocking Duo out of the way. I decide to lend a hand; someone should be happy even if it isn't me! I made my way to Relena and silently detached her from Heero, pulling her to the exit of the hanger with me.

"Listen Relena, I know how you feel towards Heero but if you stay here you might distract him from the mission and get him killed. Why don't you go to the bridge where you can keep in contact with him?" I saw her face light up as she rushed away. Phew! I was about to congratulate myself until I felt a gun at my temple, Heero's gun to be exact. He snarled at me.

"What the hell do you think you're playing at, Trowa?" I could tell that he didn't understand that I had made it possible for him to spend a few minutes with Duo. I decide to explain.

"What I did was make Relena go away so you can do whatever with Duo for a while." I left Heero speechless as he put his gun away. I settled my helmet more comfortably on my hip as I pushed off and floated towards my Gundam, but stopped when I saw Quatre entering his. This might be my last chance. If I die in battle I wont be able to tell him. Changing direction I headed towards Sandrock, which housed my beautiful blond angel.

It registered somewhere in my brain that Quatre had noticed my approach due to the confused expression on his face, I paused just in front of him as he entered his Gundam. I allowed a smile to cross my face then leaned inside Sandrock, seeing his eyes widen and his jaw drop open. What did he expect me to do to him? I would hate to disappointhim. I only need to tell him something, and I feel that it would kill me if I didn't.

I drifted over to Quatre's head and gently whispered in his ear.

"Ai shiteru Quatre, ai shiteru." I pulled back and was so close to his face that I couldn't stop myself; closing the gap between us I softly kissed him on the lips. Before he had managed to recover or say anything I was safely inside Heavyarms. Then it hit me what I had done: I had just told Quatre that I love him. What the hell was I thinking? But, truth be told, if I could do it again I would do everything exactly the same, because I finally realised that it was true and that I did love Quatre. I only wish he felt the same.

The monitor flicked on the inside Heavyarms and I saw that Heero was boarding Zero and Duo was boarding Deathscythe Hell. Turning the other way, I saw that Wufei was in Altron. I programmed the main systems inside my Gundam to recognise and alert me if Quatre was to come to any danger. Once I was sure that I could protect Quatre if he needed me to I ran a quick systems check. All functions were at 100, the ammunition was fully stocked, it seemed like Heavyarms and I had a battle to win. I wasted one more glance around the hanger to see every other pilot running tests on their Gundams.

Lets get this show on the road, I fired up the boosters on Heavyarms and piloted it out of the Peacemillion towards the battle we were about to take part in. The others followed my lead and headed out to one more battle in space.

The army of mobile suits was quickly picked up on my guidance computer; I figured it must be the same for the others as we all headed in the same direction. I spotted the army easily on my monitor, before charging in I flicked on the communicator to the other Gundams.

"Do we have a plan of attack?" I really expected Heero or even Wufei to answer me, not Duo.

"We destroy them, destroy them all." With those words he lunge into the battle, with Heero quick on his heels. I watched for a moment how the two of them worked and was mesmerised. Duo jumped into the middle of the suits and let loose, while Heero systematically wiped them out from the outside, always keeping track of Duo's progress just encase he was needed. I was snapped out of my trance when I saw Altron fly past me towards the enemy, shortly followed by Sandrock.

I didn't waste anytime; I flew to a large number of suits and fired my Vulcan cannons to attract their attention, once I had it I let loose my missiles. I had taking out a large number of the enemy when an alarm sounded inside my suit, I was unsure as to the sound having never heard it before. I looked around for a flashing warning to indicate what was wrong but what I saw was much worse. A section of the lower screen was showing the progress of Quatre and it wasn't good. The mobile suits were surrounding him and they outnumbered him. I silently wished he had accepted Heero's offer of installing the Zero system, at least then he would stand a chance.

Not sparing a second thought to the suits I was originally concentrated on I flew past them and towards mylove that was in need of help.

I flipped all the power switches to give me all my reserve power; I need enough to do sufficient damage. Flying in to the fray I practically felt Quatre's pain, it was overwhelming and helped to feed the anger growing inside of me. I launched the remaining missiles I had at the mobile suits restraining Quatre, smirking as they were obliterated before my eyes. But unfortunately I didn't have enough time to gloat as the other suits redoubled their efforts towards Quatre, they must know he's badly damaged.

I released the flick blade on my right arm slicing anything that got in my way. I managed to disable a few of the suits before they became accustomed to my methods and adjusted to defend against them. Ok, I guess this means I'll have to use my heat rod.

I ripped the heat rod from the apartment in my arm and let loose knowing how outnumbered I was, but having no intention of leaving Quatre. I was so lost in the battle I didn't even seen the others assisting me until I came face to face with the Death Scythe Hell.

My heat rod had already descended and was only stopped by Duo's quick action; he held my arm in place until I stopped trying to obliterate him. Shutting down all systems on Heavyarms I ran a quick diagnostic and was a little unnerved by the results, all my ammunitions was used, several of the minor systems would have to be repaired and the motor functions were down to 25. All in all I was lucky to still be alive let alone able to move Heavyarms, and if the slow moving of the other suits was anything to go by they didn't do much better themselves. Flicking the communications back on-line I sent out a coded message to the Peacemillion. "The fight is over, our suits are badly damaged and need serious repair. We will not make it to rendezvous point, need assistance. I repeat we need assistance."

Shutting down the power again, I relaxed and let oblivion claim me. Gentle shaking brought me back to a comfortable bed and recognisable room, filled with people I had fought beside on a daily basis. "See Q-man I told you he was hard. Hey Trowa, you had Quatre worried that you weren't going to make, but I told him nothing would keep you away. Well I best be going you know what Heero gets like when he doesn't get some loving." With a flick of his wrist and in a flurry of movement the braided boy was gone.

Wufei bowed and left in a more subtle manner. Only a concerned glance was shot towards a quiet Quatre in the corner. When the room was empty I pulled myself of the bed and walked over to where Quatre had sat on the chair. I ignored the fact that he had chosen a chair furthest away from me to sit in. Crouching beside him I bent my head to see tears streaming down his bowed head. Without thinking I pulled him towards me and embraced him to slow down his shaking and stop the tears. After several minutes had passed it seemed that Quatre had controlled over whatever upset him, and he pulled away from me.

Trying not to show how much that action hurt I wiped a stray tear from his face and lifted his chin up to me. "Quatre, what's wrong? It has to do with what I said, ne?" Please don't let it have anything to do with that! But his gentle nod, confirmed my darkest wishes. He hates me, oh god my angel hates me.

"Gomen Quatre. I never meant to say it. I'll leave if you want me to. Just tell me what I can do to make it better, I'll do anything even give myself over to Oz if that's what you want. Quatre, just tell me what you want me to do." Not knowing what was going through those ice blue eyes was the worst feeling in my life. I always used to be able to tell what Quatre was thinking, what he was feeling. He expressed everything through his eyes, but they were so dark, so emotionless.

"You'll do anything, ne?"

"Yes, I'll do anything to make it right. Whatever you want."

"It wont ever be right again. You've changed what we had together; it's all different now-" I've changed it? No, I want it back the way it was the way we were. "-Because I love you too."

"I can change it back, we can make it the same…love me?" Quatre loves me? But how could such a beautiful angel love an evil creature like me?

"Trowa all you have to do to make it better is kiss me." Kiss him? That I can do.

Not waiting to see what thought my brain might dredge up I dipped my head down and brushed my lips across Quatre's. Bringing my right hand up I placed it on his head and firmly in his hair; my other hand cupped his cheek. Holding his head in place I bent my head down further and deepened the kiss.

After what seemed like an eternity we pulled apart gasping for breath and grinning like fools. Smiling at Quatre I pulled him off the chair and onto my lap grinning wider at his gasp of surprise.

"Quatre I love you and promise I'll always be with you to love you and protect you until I die." Looking into his eyes I saw the recognition of my promise and knew we would be together.

"Sheesh Trowa took you long enough." We both looked up a little shocked at the voice of Duo and saw him smiling smugly next to a rather amused Heero. "I told you he loved him, but no you said it was nothing that I was imaging it. Me, imaging it! As if I would ever do that, so now do you believe me? Hmm?"

We watched as Heero's grin increased slightly. The only comment we heard as he walked away was his usual. "Hn." But we did manage to hear what Duo thought of his lack of comment. "Hey, that's not fair you have to comment. I always comment. Oh come on you know you want to say something…"

Looking down at the angel occupying my arms at the moment I caught his eyelids droop and his head nod. He must be worn out from the fight still, not thinking I slipped my arms under his lean frame and hoisted him into my arms securely. Walking over to the bed I deposited his dozing form onto my bed after pulling the sheets back. Laying him down I removed his shoes and pulled the covers up over his already sleeping form. Stroking the bangs out of his eyes I lent down and kissed him lightly on the forehead, "night my love." Standing up I grabbed the spare blankets of the floor and turned off the lights on my way over to the chair near the window. Giving Quatre one last look I settled down to sleep.

It was going to be ok, we would be together and come hell or high water nothing will take him away from me, not eve Oz!


End file.
